


泪与戒环

by Lucius_L



Series: Protege [3]
Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:26:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22141000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucius_L/pseuds/Lucius_L
Summary: 其实A每次回来兜里都装着一个小盒子，里面是戒指。当然不是什么钻戒，只是很普通的小指环罢了。但他每次都没机会给F套上。A先从毒品的幻觉中苏醒过来，就掏出来那个小盒子，给自己戴上指环也给F戴上，稍微比划一番，觉得心里很满足。可他知道它们不是被F当掉也会被他当掉，不知道什么时候，换成那些白粉。
Series: Protege [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593628
Kudos: 5





	泪与戒环

**Author's Note:**

> 其实A每次回来兜里都装着一个小盒子，里面是戒指。当然不是什么钻戒，只是很普通的小指环罢了。但他每次都没机会给F套上。
> 
> A先从毒品的幻觉中苏醒过来，就掏出来那个小盒子，给自己戴上指环也给F戴上，稍微比划一番，觉得心里很满足。
> 
> 可他知道它们不是被F当掉也会被他当掉，不知道什么时候，换成那些白粉。

N从窗口见到一个男人拖着F上楼去了。

那个男人算得上高，有一头长卷发。表情有些阴郁，胡须很久没刮，在下巴上团成难看的形状。F没有反抗，只是嗫嚅着缀在他后面，哪怕上楼梯的时候绊了一跤，也只是跌跌撞撞被男人扯着袖子走。

“A！”F被推到地上的时候，终于忍不住发了脾气，尖声叫他的名字。

“乜啊。”A烦躁地蹙着眉，在房间里转过一圈。他推了把还坐在地上的F，却只是嫌他阻手阻脚罢了，把他从行过的地面上推开。

“A……”F不敢再生气，膝行了两步抓着A的裤子，“呢次冇再走了……”他把脸贴在A的裤裆上，用气音眷恋地恳求着。

A是被他带入吸毒的深渊的。自从那之后，A的生活好像没了什么指望，有时嗨大了，他就睁着眼一整晚望着天花板，喃喃着谁也听不懂的呓语。第二天拿起那个陈旧的行李包离家出走。F不知道他去了哪里，也不知道他会不会回来，只是被恐慌折磨着。这样的事情已经发生过很多次了，连恐慌也变得迟钝起来。

也许大多数人会被这样楚楚可怜的哀求打动，但A没有理他。他冷漠地低垂着眼睛，粗暴地推开了脚边的F。后者被他掼在了茶几角上，后背被重重撞出了淤痕。F发出了一声痛苦的闷哼，身体滑倒在地板上，痛得半天不能动弹。

“冇、冇走了……”好不容易缓过来一点，他就立刻爬向A，邀功似的说道，“我、我买咗几多嘢……我哋可以一起Do……”

“Do乜啊……”A用正常音量问，“Do乜啊！”他睁大了眼睛，怒吼着又问了一次。“唔係你，我边会搞成呢样啊！”他一巴掌打在F右脸上，把他的脸颊搧到偏了过去，留下了可怖的指痕。

A很清楚F会把毒品放在哪里，他大步走到冰箱前面，从空空如也的鸡蛋盒下面拿出一小包白粉。

他回到F面前的时候，后者还是保持着被打偏了脸颊的角度，呆呆地望着光秃秃的墙壁，手指神经质地抓着自己的衣摆。

“除裤。”

F迷茫地抬起头，看着他的脸，好像理解不了他在说什么。

“除裤啊！”A一手拿着针筒，另一手又给了F一巴掌，仍然在右脸，与此前的痛苦相叠加。

F慌张地点着头，坐在地上解开了自己的裤带。A拽着他的裤腿把那条发白的牛仔裤丢到一边，按着他的肚子拍打着他满是针孔痕迹的大腿根部。第一次他没能把针头送进青色的血管里面，只是扎出了一个流血的针眼。F难受地扭动了一下身体，被A拍了一把屁股。

他试了第二次，仍然没能成功，已经有些缺乏耐心了起来。F被扎得很痛，眼睛里泛出了点生理泪，但他不敢哭，也不敢出声，怕惹A厌烦，只是紧紧咬着嘴唇，直到尝到血腥味。

第三针A才把那些冰凉的液体注射进了F的身体，剂量比他平时用的多一些。A故意把针筒推的很慢，这显得注射的液体无穷无尽似的。F不由自主地恐慌起来，呜咽着挣扎，叫喊着：“会死嘅……！”A不为所动，把所有的液体打进了F的身体。

他站起来去弄第二支，把F丢在地板上。F抽搐着身体，牙齿咯咯地发出碰撞的声音。毒品渐渐地在他躯体里扩散开来，他感觉到眼前一片模糊，出现了不连缀的光点，快乐的感觉从内部涌上来，让他不由自主地微笑。

A也给自己注射了一支，手稳了很多，也打在腿根。他把解下来的皮带拿在手里，抽了F瘦削的脊背两次，苍白的皮肤上立刻浮现了红色的痕迹。

“啊——！啊……！”F叫着，仰起脖子，好像在迎接A的抽打。这却让A没了兴趣，随手把皮带丢在地上。

他把用过的那支针头丢在铁盘里，发出一声响，叫醒了F似的。他爬起来到A的脚边，像条母狗一样蹭着他的裤角。“搞我……搞我……”他胡乱叫着，“…我、我着裙给你看好唔好……？你中意我穿乜都得……”说着疯话，又自顾自地往卧室爬去。

A喘着粗气，靠在桌子边上，空洞的眼睛望着天花板。他弯腰抓住F的脚踝，把他整个人拖回来，踢了他的肚子两脚。可F不仅没有痛得蜷缩起来，反而摊开了身体，软软地露出腹部。

“都，都係我嘅错……对唔起……对唔起……你打我啊……A……冇走了，冇唔理我……”F一边哀求着，一边隔着内裤抓住了自己的阴茎，粗暴地蹂躏着自己。

A踹开他的手，不让他撸弄自己，狠狠拿鞋底踩F的裆部。

“啊———！”F叫出很长的一声，声音被情欲浸透了，充满着放浪的欢愉。待A移开脚时，他的内裤已经湿了一片。F的牙齿打着战，膝盖抖个不停，就这样被踩射出来。

“贱格。”A看着地上扭动着的F，骂他。他跨坐在F身上，又扇了他两耳光。F的表情愈发迷醉了，伸手触碰自己被打得通红的脸，故意把自己弄得很痛。不，在他的感觉中，那些也只是相应的快感。

“对唔起……我贱格……”他继续道着歉。A推上去他的t恤，拧他的乳头，让那里充血青紫。A的双眼通红，毒品放大了他施暴的欲望。而F又是如此逆来顺受，善于把痛苦转化成快乐。他用牙齿拉扯着F耳朵上的小环，掐弄揉搓着F的胸部，他想惩罚这个下贱的婊子，可F只是放浪地叫着，越痛越爽。

A扯烂了F的内裤，那些布料在F屁股上留下红痕，然后把那一团沾满了F自己体液的东西塞进了他的嘴巴，堵住了那些过于淫荡的叫声。A的阴茎也早已经硬得填满了裤裆，他知道无需给F做多余的扩张，端看他那张涨红了的脸，和已经微微翻过白眼的眼睛，就已经知道他有多期待男人的进入。

F小幅度摇着头呜咽着。如果没有被塞进东西，他一定在大声叫着，让A搞他、把他弄坏。A仿佛耳边又响起了F的叫床声。虽然他已经堵上F的嘴巴，让他只能发出鼻音来，可那是来自他记忆的声音，他没办法控制。

A用力给了自己一个巴掌，好像是想打散那些淫叫。可惜这没什么用，只是让他的阴茎又膨胀了一圈。他愤怒地扯开裤链，把那根东西捅进了F煽情地蠕动着的内部。那里迫不及待地吞下了他，柔软地含吮着他，就好像摇尾乞怜的F本人一样。

A恨恨地顶开谄媚的内壁，连续几次抽插顶着F的前列腺点，F就又泄了一次，精液从只是半硬的阴茎流出来，还带着点血丝。

F的身体剧烈地抖着，他出了很多汗，让A都觉得有些滑手。他一边干着F，一边吼着：“冇动了！停下！”可F已经全被快感占据了意识，只知道挺着身体迎合他，伸出手揽着A的肩膀，把自己伤痕累累的胸脯送给他玩弄。

这一切都不顺A的意。他恼怒地掐住了F的脖子，慢慢收紧双手，下身疯狂地顶弄着他。

渐渐稀薄的空气让F开始挣扎。只是那是十分无力地，几乎只是把手指搭在了A的手上，像是在引诱他用劲，鼓励他扼死自己。

恍惚间他透过F迷乱的脸看到了初识时候微笑着的少年。穿着件白衬衫，和校服的黑西裤，活泼地朝自己走过来。

F的手指彻底失去力气之前，A松开了他的脖子。濒临死亡的快感让F失禁了，阴茎射出了尿来。A看着F身上被他留下的各种各样青紫的痕迹，奖赏般地拍了拍F红肿的脸颊。可他感觉怎么样都不满意，暴虐的情绪淤积在他心中，将爱恨全部扭曲为这样的暴力。

F呛咳着偏过了头，用舌头把那团棉布顶了出去，涎水不受控地拉出丝来。他大口呼吸着来之不易的空气，却不料这又触怒了A。后者塞了两根手指进到他的嘴里，深入喉咙，感受紧致的喉口。他继续挺动身体，用力插弄F，将一切粗暴的虐待在F身上兑现。

他渐渐开始不满足，他的阴茎，他的身体被毒品催眠，正体验着无与伦比的快感，可他的心灵还是荒芜的。

A伸手到茶几下面，汗湿的手指胡乱摸索着。F不知道他要找什么，只迷迷糊糊看到他伸出的手臂，就伸手去摸。A被他碍了事，烦躁地挥开F，用力地握他的手腕，发出了一声骨骼错位的声音。F眼角的泪水终于流了下来，既是因为痛苦，也是因为快感。

A终于勾出了茶几下面那个盒子，里面是F自慰的工具。他胡乱拿出一个跳蛋，塞进自己的后面，按到前列腺的一点上去。他被那个玩意儿填充着，阴茎剧烈地颤了一下，就快要射出来。

他再去打F，质问他：“遥控在边度？”

F微笑着看着他，没作声。脸于是又被施暴者打偏过去。

F继续笑着，唇边吐出了点血沫，伸出手去摸A的脸颊，却在半道就被他愤怒地挥开。

A更用力地冲刺着，后面填充着的东西没有动静，让他觉得烦躁，不幸地缺了点什么，于是报复在F的身上。然而无论怎么对待他，F却只是包容地笑着。F被暖洋洋的感觉包围着，觉得自己有特别多特别多的爱，得分一点给A。

A既绝望又愤怒，搞不清怎么会变成这个样子。他崩溃地哭了出来，俯下身体，把舌头探进F的嘴巴里面和他接吻，品尝F血液的味道。

F慢慢地抬起手，环住了A的脊背，安慰地拍了拍他。“好爽喔……A……都係我嘅错……”他梦呓似的说道，不断地道歉。

他们终于无措地拥抱在一起，像每对相爱的恋人。

A意识到他永远也摆脱不了这种感觉了。他永远离不开F了。F就和毒品一样，渐渐深入骨髓，让他成瘾。从每个意义上讲，都是F将他推向了毒品的深渊，也就不得不承担这样的后果。

F伸手到茶几上面摸索着，握住了上面的水果刀。“冇嘢了……很快就好……”他颤抖着指尖，用另一只手和A十指交扣。他把那把刀狠狠插进相握的手——利刃穿透两人的手掌，将他们钉在地上。

F和A尖叫着同时射了，血流了出来，和乱七八糟的体液混在一起。

F仍然笑着，和A交换充满着苦涩和甜蜜味道的浅吻。


End file.
